


You're Too Good To Me

by CapturedHonestPureAffection



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Anniversary, Barebacking, Boyfriends, Cross-Dressing Kink, M/M, Riding, theyre both horny rabbits
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-04
Updated: 2014-10-04
Packaged: 2018-02-19 19:39:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,163
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2400467
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CapturedHonestPureAffection/pseuds/CapturedHonestPureAffection
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Niall hadn't meant to look through Harry's internet history, though he was glad he had.</p>
            </blockquote>





	You're Too Good To Me

**Author's Note:**

> I wasn't feeling my last fic, wasn't very happy with it, and so I decided to write another one and just include everything I should have in the first.  
> No beta, all errors are mine, pardon me for that as my English isn't precise.
> 
> [And this is my Tumblr](http://sunshine-lilo.tumblr.com/)
> 
> I've decided to take prompts, so yeah, feel free to ask for anything that includes Niall(Or Lilo).
> 
> Also this is what [Niall is wearing for Harry](https://31.media.tumblr.com/52bcc105beb3dc561407aa58cd2a130b/tumblr_ncy0rt12yg1sm0794o1_500.gif) . NSFW gif.

Niall hadn’t meant to go snooping through Harry’s history, he hadn’t even meant to be on the others laptop but Zayn had texted him about a really cool picture of some New York City graffiti he had just reblogged and Niall’s phone was on such low battery so of course the next best thing was Harry’’s laptop that was sitting on top of the others pillow. He already knew the password, Harry being all too predictable. He typed in ‘Niall’ before opening a browser and logging onto Tumblr.  

 

He wasn’t in a rush, not like Harry had banned him from using his laptop, his boyfriend wasn't like that. And so Niall made himself comfortable on Harry’s bed, kicking his shoes off and going to Zayn’s tumblr and looking through till he found the image, instantly clicking the little  heart so he could reblog it later. God knew that once Niall started reblogging stuff he didn’t stop till he reached the post limit - then he would switch to his other account because  fuck Tumblr the their limits.

 

He was going to log out and just shut the laptop down but instead he decided to go searching for some baking recipes, wanting to do something special for his and Harry’s three month anniversary. He typically didn’t do ‘monthly’ anniversaries but Harry was so into them that Niall couldn’t tell the other to fuck off. Going to google Niall typed up ‘Caramel custard recipe’ before getting a load of links and saving the first one to a ‘draft’ in tumblr since he wanted to make this quick, Harry would be home in just a little bit from his trip to the supermarket and Niall didn’t want the other to know what he was planning out.

 

Niall then went to type in ‘Banana Nut Muffin Recipe’ and got the recipe as well as two others, undecided on what he actually wanted to bake but figured he could have some options. Going into Harry’s history Niall was only going to delete the pages he had been too though as he singularly deleted the few google searches and tumblr tabs Niall’s eyes gaze down the span of Harry’s history and he went pink and shocked, lips parted as he read over what Harry has been searching and the sites he has been on. They went from ‘blonde twink in skirt’ to ‘blonde twink in slutty dress’ then ‘irish twink gets rammed’ but what really caught Niall’s attention was the different cross dressing searches Harry had gone through, from dresses to skirts to crop tops, one or the other saying either blonde or irish twink and Niall knew Harry was trying to look for guys that looked like Niall because on search was just plain obvious,’blonde hair blue eyes freckled twink irish’ which was so stupid, how could Harry get any good searches with something so descriptive.

 

Niall would laugh but he felt all too intrigued in the searches. Harry has never, ever asked Niall to wear makeup or girly things, hence the ‘lacey dresses’ searches.  Going through the weeks course of Harry’s history quite easily since the other rarely got on his laptop Niall was a little shocked with all the searches. Some of them were  pretty ‘normal’ but lots of them had to do with feminization and Niall did click on some of the searches(in a incognito tab), found himself staring at blonde boys in lacy panties and stockings, found himself watching a snippet of an irish lad getting fucked while wearing a pink dress that matched his rosyness of his skin.

 

He couldn’t say that it was weird or nasty, he had always been neutral to kinks, would try almost anything at least once and so as he closed out of all the tabs and Harry’s history Niall knew just what he was going to do for their third month anniversary.

 

-

 

Alright, Niall thought this would be a really good idea. He honestly did, but as he looked at himself in the mirror, he couldn’t be any more embarrassed if he tried. Niall would have never imagined himself in a crop top but here he was with the soft skin of his stomach for show and in little panties that didn't do very well in keeping his soft cock tucked in.  Niall felt pretty though,  pretty like the pornstars and amateurs in the pictures and videos on Harry's laptop. Turning to the side he had to admit that his ass looked amazing,  perky and hugged by the panties he had picked out a week ago.

 

Grabbing the flannel and pair of jeans from his bed Niall slipped the clothes on and pushed some of his bangs back,  having decided on going for a soft look. He didn't have to wait very long till he heard the knock at the door and then a very long ring that signalled Harry was at front. Smoothing out the front of the flannel Niall took a deep and steady breathe before leaving his room and opening the door,  smiling up at Harry. "Hey Harry"  he managed to say as Harry engulfs him in a big and tight hug,  the others curly hair tickling his cheeks as Harry nuzzled into Niall's neck like he would with every hug,  soft lips grazing the sensitive skin.

 

"Happy this month anniversary,  love" Harry grins as he pulls back just enough to bring up a plain black bag with something bulky looking inside.  Niall itches to grab the bag from his boyfriend but he wants to give Harry his present first. "Thanks Harold,  but I want to give you mines first" and Niall could only hope that this is his best idea because he feels nervous now,  bashful as he takes Harry's free hand and tugs him forward, leading him through the flat and into his room all the while Harry was grinning like a fool.

 

"What you get me Ni? You know anything is good enough right? I like everything you do for me" Harry continuously rambles as Niall closes the door and smiles at his boyfriend,  not surprised by how honest the other was being. He could give Harry a plain scarf and Harry would love it to death,  wear it around his head like a bandana,  wear it around his neck,  even tuck it in the pocket of his jeans just to keep with with him.

 

"Even if you get me like a ring pop,  I'll be thankful,  I am thankful"

 

"Shut up Harry" Niall whined,  curling his hands around the front of his boyfriends shirt and pulling down,  pressing his lips against the others in what started as a soft kiss,  slow and savored till Harry pressed Niall against the door and pressed in close,  not an inch of space between their bodies as Harry moved his hips slowly against Niall's.  "Gonna be a good boy and ride me then baby?" Harry groaned, moving his lips down Niall's jaw in peppered kisses.

 

It's been much asked for over the course of three months and Niall had been saving that request for the longest of time, "More than just that" Niall gasped,  arching his back off the wall in hopes of getting some friction between them,  Harry working slowly to savor everything about Niall. Harry groaned in response, "Fuck, you never disappoint babe"

 

Feeling a sudden boost of confidence Niall smirks, shoving Harry off of him and turning them around so that Harry was pressed against the wall and Niall’s body, his chest contracting with heavy, chest shaking breaths. “I know” Niall smirks, kisses Harry once more before he presses his hand against the others chest , steps away so there’s plenty of space between them,”Happy third month anniversary”  

 

Slowly Niall thumbs out the buttons of his flannel,one by one as he walks backwards towards his neatly made bed, Harry’s eyes never living his till the hem of the crop top is shown and Harry doesn't look anywhere but Niall’s smooth pale stomach, freckled with birthmarks. Shrugging off the flannel Niall could see the wheels turning in Harry’s head, the others mouth parted, pink tongue slipping out and licking over his lips.”I saw your history Harry” Niall murmurs just as he undoes his pants, slowly edging them off of his hips before they fall like a puddle at his feet, showing off the pretty black and pink lace panties with knee stockings the same shade.

 

Harry’s speechless, his face pink as he watches Niall turn around and crawl on the bed, giving him the most perfect view of Niall’s perky ass, Harry’s hand twitching to touch and grab,”Niall” he pants, swallowing the lump in his throat as he slowly walks over to the bed, hands slightly shaking,”I-” Harry shakes his head, chuckling deeply, octaves lower.”You look so good baby”

 

Niall blushes, ducking his head down and curling his fingers into the bedsheets,”Yeah?” he asked, glad that he was getting such a good response from Harry. He had worried that maybe he would be taking this too far, but by the look on Harry’s face, the pure desire and lust was enough for him to know he was doing so good, he was being so good to Harry.

 

“You’re perfect babe, look so good, I want to ruin you” Harry growls, the shock leaving him in waves as he pulls off his top and tosses it to the ground, in desperate need to touch Niall, lick down the path of his stomach and mouth his cock over the pretty pink lace. He could see Niall’s cock swell up, the panties not being able to constrain him for too long.”Gonna make you cum all over your tummy and panties” Harry hissed, the sharp sound of Harry’s belt buckle slapping against the ground loud.

 

Niall swallowed, his mouth suddenly far too moist as he gets a peek of the ‘brazil’ tattoo on Harry’s thigh before Harry is on the bed and Niall is pressed down against the soft sheets, his hands high above his head and Harry over him, admiring the freckles on his shoulders and stomach.

 

Harry ducks down for one chaste kiss before he moves down to Niall’s chest, the soft fabric of the crop top stretched over Niall’s flat chest, and through the top Harry could see Niall’s small nipples hardening.”You’re too good to me baby” Harry rasped, leaning down to kiss Niall’s collar bones, his teeth grazing over the heated skin. Niall shuts his eyes tightly, thighs quivering as he bucks up from the bed in hopes of rutting up against Harry’s hips. A low whine mouthed through his lips as he turns his head to the side,”Harry please,” he speaks weakly, his cock peeking out of the panties and pre a thick glob of pre come glids down the head, desperate to be touched.

 

“Fuck, you’re so hard and wet already, didn’t even had to touch you,” Harry draws, scaling his hands from Niall’s wrist down to just beneath his underarms, fingers rubbing over the fabric of Niall’s top before rubbing over the hard nubs, his thumbs hooking underneath and pulling the top just high enough that Harry could attach his lips to one of Niall’s rosy nipples, rolling the little nub with his tongue while Niall squirmed beneath him, gasping and perching his hips up in need. "Wanna ride me baby? Get filled with my cock? You're so desperate for it" Niall’s hips came up back,  nodding eagerly beneath Harry, "Harry, fuck, please,  let me -- let me"  Niall's chest rattled with a sharp inhale,  his skin flushed pretty and pink and Harry couldn't last for long just staring at Niall,  he wanted to take in the moment,  but he also wanted to be deep inside of Niall,  watch his beautiful boy bounce on his cock.

 

"One fucking moment Niall, let me just-"

 

Harry's mouth is hot and relentless,  suddenly mouthing over the lace of Niall's panties, wet and lapping at Niall's balls through the lace that sent little warm shocks through Niall's body,  legs spreading out farther. Harry could smell Niall,  thick and musky with just a slight hint of vanilla from his usual body wash,  all of it so intoxicating. "God,  you're delicious"  Harry murmurs,  gliding his tongue lower,  finger crooked into the panties to push it aside and his tongue licks a flat strip over Niall's entrance,  his boyfriend letting out a filthy mewl,  hands suddenly in Harry's curls, tugging sharply.

 

"You just can't wait can you" Harry smirks,  moving back up Niall’s body and leaning down to brush their lips in a soft caress before Niall gets ill tempered and shoves Harry away, pushing the other till he was pinned down at the other end of the bed,  his blue eyes blown wide as he ruts against Harry's bare thigh,  whimpering and shaking, "Just want you in me"  he gasps,  precome leaking down his cock and smearing against the black lace.

 

"Same Ni,  same" Harry's big hands come to wrap around each of Niall’s thighs,  yanking him higher up till he's rutting against Harry's lower abdominal. pushing his head back against the sheets Harry slowly moves his hips against the curve of Niall’s ass,  slotting between his cheeks where he knew Niall was twitching to be filled. He was painfully hard, and knew he could get off by just rutting between Niall’s cheeks but, God, he wanted to be inside his baby, wanted to see Niall’s cock bouncing against his panties,  his taut hole wrapped snug around Harry's thick cock.

 

Harry swallows, holding Niall still with one hand as the other tugs his boxer briefs down,  wiggling till they were low enough and them kicking them off in a random direction,  least of his worries. niall leans back, Harry's cock gliding against the curve of his ass as he reaches into the drawer and pulls out a bottle of lube,  making sure to trust his ass against Harry's prick before holding himself up on his knees,  favoring one over the other. "Lemme do it" Harry murmurs, eyes focused as he grabs the bottle from Niall and squirts a thick glob onto his fingers,  rubbing it to coat over three," Keep those panties on" he orders,  Niall nodding as he braces himself with hands on either side on Harry's head.

 

Harry didn't care for the small globs trailing down his wrist, he needed to make sure it would be easy for Niall. Curling his fingers around the hem of Niall’s panties he pulls the fabric back enough just for his finger to rub around his baby's entrance,  "Relax baby, relax and you'll feel good real soon" Harry said,  proud once he felt Niall let up just enough that he could fit the tip of his pointer in him,  slowly pushing in and seeing the muscles in Niall’s stomach contract, "You're such a good boy, you deserve all my cock"  he praises,  moving in a second finger to slowly wiggle inside of Niall who was shaking all over on top of Harry,  his pretty skin shining with a light layer of sweat.

 

Niall’s stammering words out to Harry,  trying to tell the other to hurry up even though there was an ache there,  a sting that wasn't very dull but no matter how much time Harry spent on preparing Niall the blonde would always feel the sharp pinch of Harry's cock filling him up,  lived off of it. "Enough" he managed,  rocking forward till Harry's fingers slipped out of him, "Need you crammed inside of me Harry,  please,  no more" he doesn't leave much room for Harry to argue as Niall leans back and reaches between his legs,  wrapping his small hand just below the tip of Harry's cock and guides him towards his puckered and lubed hole, hissing as he lowers himself inch by inch,  Harry's hands gripping tight his thighs,  lower lip sucked into his mouth.

 

"You're doing so good Niall,  just like that, fuck baby, you feel so good" Harry rambles, his voice raspy and low as he watched Niall settle down at the base of his cock,  his heart ramming through his chest and he felt the visual burn into his memory. The lovely, lovely knee stocking warm against his sides as Niall comes apart slowly,  the sheen of sweat over his skin glossy and attractive,  thin pink lips parted with whine after whine.  

 

Niall could feel it,  the ache was sharper than past times and made him feel so,  so alive. Harry heavy inside of him,  thick and throbbed with just as much want that Niall couldn't believe he was the reason Harry was so over his head here. He had to hold in his whimpers, wanted to get past the pain and work his way to an orgasm. Pressing his palms against the moth tattoo on Harry's stomach Niall shifted his hips from side to side a little,  using more of his upper body to lift himself up,  a moan shaking from his lips as he worked himself over Harry,  slowly lowering himself back down till he was stretched and filled.  Harry scaled his hands higher up,  curling them around Niall’s waist as he helped the blonde lift himself up,  the feeling warm and thick,  Niall far too tight that he knew the other was feeling the pain.

 

Groaning Harry pushed himself farther up till his back pressed against the wall, supporting Niall up with his hands as the other rode him a little easier,  Niall’s ass covered by Harry's hands,  fingers digging into the soft and plush flesh. "Niall,  Fuck,  Ni"  Harry pushed his fingers closer to Niall’s hole,  rubbing his pointer against the outside,  along the ring which made Niall sob loudly,  his eyes going hazy and his hips working all the harder.  Resting his head against Niall’s shoulder Harry watched Niall’s cock bounce between them,  the pink head wet and glossy,  nearing on red and angry. "So,  so good, mhm, baby, gonna come" Harry groans, cock throbbing and hot inside of Niall,  toes Curling and heels digging into the bed sheets.

 

Niall chocks, high pitched and then sobs with his entire body,  cock slapping between their stomachs with white splattering against their check and abdominals. And that does it for Harry,  the fact that Niall could get off without even being touched. He bucked up frantically, holding Niall down with his hands on his hips before groaning, eyes shut tight as his orgasm rips through him.

 

“I love you, I love you so much Ni- Baby, god, you’re the best” Harry murmurs aimlessly, needing to spill this out at this very moment as Niall slouched forward and curled his arms around Harry’s shoulders, eyes heavy lidded as he just nods,”Harry” he whines, fucked out and sore, the burn simmering over his skin as Harry softens inside of him and then slips out of him.

 

“Best fucking anniversary ever”

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> This is my second attempt at smut, so sorry.


End file.
